vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a blond, shallow, and popular cheerleader that attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, and is frenemies with Elena Gilbert. She is the least endearing character of the three when first introduced in the Pilot, but throughout the subsequent episodes her relationship with Damon Salvatore led to her starting to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. Their relationship seems to be strained. Caroline is currently in a relationship with Matt Donovan. As of the episode Brave New World she is a vampire. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to school party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon, Stefan's brother, and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him to a room were he found a crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time, and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Because of this Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume as she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls." She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. (Founder's Day) Season Two At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes, , and await to hear how Caroline's condition was. Bonnie and Elena convince Damon to feed Caroline some of his blood to help her improve. Caroline got better quickly and was happy when Bonnie and Matt happily comforted her. Later in the night however, Katherine entered her hospital room. Caroline mistook her for Elena but Katherine corrected her. She asked Caroline to send a message to the Salvatore Brothers. She picked up Caroline's pillow and smothered her to death. (The Return) It is certain that she knew that Damon's blood was still in her system when she killed Caroline and therefore she will return as a vampire to give the brothers Katherine's message, "Game On." Caroline's first day as a vampire At the hospital the next morning, she awakened---in truth resurrects---with a deep inhalation of breath. Disoriented, she got out of bed but was told to get back to bed by the duty nurse. She found herself stealing a blood filled transfusion bag in another room but was ordered to get back into bed by the same nurse. In private she drank from the bag first repulsed, but then with relish. As the morning progressed, she noticed that light burned her. When her boyfriend Matt arrived she from his point of view acted erratically, especially after opening the curtains to let in a flood of sunlight he did not see her super speed to the far side of the room. Chagrined at her behavior he chalked it up to the car accident and leaves. Caroline endured more effects of the transformation, including the first time her extended canine teeth pushes though and her eyes turn black and the veins under her eyes become pronounced. Her cries of pain attracted the nurse again. This time using her super-strength and speed she pinned her to the wall by the throat and unknown to even herself used her compulsion to tell the nurse not to tell anyone. The nurse was under her power when Caroline apologizes to her saying she was sorry and was hungry before feeding from her. Later as she packed to leave the hospital, she repeated her apology and then to tell the cover story regarding the gauze on her neck if anyone asked about it to say that her husband likes to get kinky which she does successfully. She also told the nurse to forget that she bit her. "Forget what?" the nurse genuinely asked as Caroline leaves. Caroline gleefully said to herself she doesn't understand how it worked "...but it's brilliant!" At the carnival inside the high school, she found Damon and delivered him Katherine's message, letting him know that she was a vampire by telling him that she was remembering all of the times he made her forget things and pushing him down to with her new found super-strength to emphasize the point. She hooked up with her boyfriend at ring toss attraction. Not knowing her strength she broke a few bottles with the ring. She then embraced him but then suddenly detects his throbbing vein and had the extremely strong sense to feed. She pushed him away and left leaving him confused. In tears, she came across Carter in a remote part of the carnival grounds. She was visibly upset. Carter was bleeding from the nose from his earlier Damon glamor induced fight he picked with Tyler and his uncle. She saw the blood and becomes even more upset because the blood lust was driving her. He saw her and called out to her if she was okay. She became even more upset. She fought it the best she could but then said, "I'm so sorry!" and gave in to the blood lust and attacked him, draining him of blood. Damon, searching for her, found her sobbing next to the body. She informed him he killed him, and she asked Damon to help her and with false tenderness that he would by killing her with the stake he had. She protested that she doesn't want to die, to which Damon said she is already dead. Caroline said she wasn't and begged him to help her. With again false tenderness he embraced her but raised the stake to stake her through the heart by doing it from the back. Stefan arrived just in time to literally stop Damon's hand, wiht Elena by his side. Caroline mistook Elena for Katherine at first but she explained, although Caroline still didn't understand why she looked like her and why Katherine did this to her. As Stefan tried to get Caroline inside, Damon tried to kill her again. This time Elena interposed herself between Caroline and Damon's raised stake, protesting that she was her friend. Damon backed down but told her that everything that Caroline did from then on was on Elena. Damon left, but then Bonnie arrived she sees Caroline's bloody face and was in denial. She touched Caroline's arm and she then knew the truth. She backed speechless, and then she saw the dead form of Carter who she met as a potential boyfriend earlier that night and grieved. As Elena tried to comfort Bonnie, Stefan got Caroline inside and to a restroom and cleaned the blood off Caroline's face. Shaken, she worried that Bonnie hated her and that she was a monster and worried about Matt. Stefan told her that her emotions were heightened as a part of the transition. Her "game face" emerged with the black eyes and the pronounced veins under her eyes. She, horrified, asked what was happening when her face underwent its natural transformation. Stefan calmly but firmly demanded that she look at his face. He made his "game face" of the blood rush come and go at will and informs her when the blood rush comes she tell herself that she could get through it and not give in no matter how good it will feel to do so; to bury the feeling. "It's the only way you are going to survive this thing," he told her. He taught her to breath deep repeatedly and she managed to get her face back to normal. He told her that he was proud of her, and she asked why Katherine turned her. Stefan shook his head and replies, "I don't know. I wish I did." He promised that he won't let anything happen to her and embraced her. (Brave New World) Later, at 1:09 AM the next morning after Stefan had taken her home she was in bed awake when she heard her bedroom window open. She super-sped out of sight beside the window. A man came in, revealed to be Matt. She asked him what he was doing there and tried to send him away, but he was determined to talk to her because she was acting strange all day. He told her that he realized he couldn't bare to lose anyone else after she almost died. It made him realize that he loved her. She kissed him passionately and held him. The blood rush came and her "game face" appeared. She then applied what Stefan told her and breath deep and fought through it, making her face returned to normal. (Brave New World) Relationships Matt Donovan Caroline and Matt were friends up until she had gotten drunk one night, and he spent the night at her house. She had acted weird about him leaving early and had confronted him about it. He later came by her house and told her that he liked being with her that night, and they start hanging out with each other. Their relationship had a rocky start, but eventually it got better and they even went on a double date with and . After Caroline's accident and from his point of view near miraculous recovery he has professed his love for her, although he still does not know she has become a vampire. Bonnie Bennett As a human Caroline was a good friend with Bonnie Bennett. They wee close enough for Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her but urged him to do it. He did and later Katherine Pierce]] killed Caroline knowing that Damon's blood was still in her system. Now that Caroline is a vampire it is uncertain as to how this will affect her relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie at best tolerates vampires including Stefan Salvatore but she generally hates them, hates them enough to not deactivate the device as she promised even her best friend Elena that she would. It incapacitated the vampires-and proto werewolves-in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her. Now that her good friend is a vampire it will likely complicate her feelings toward them. Whether she will remain friends with Caroline or reject her is still unknown. Also at this time despite her past closeness Caroline still doesn't know that Bonnie is a witch. Elena Gilbert Her past relationship with Elena could be at time very friendly and also very competitive with most of the competitiveness coming from Caroline. Despite this Elena considered her a good friend and was just as upset over Caroline's accident as Bonnie was, but she was against Damon feeding her his blood even when there was a good chance she would die. She was as happy as anyone else when she recovered due to it however. When Caroline was turned she was totally against killing her as Damon wanted to. She would later help save her life after Stefan stopped Damon from killing her the first time and putting herself and Damon's raised stake the second time he attempted to kill Caroline. With Elena being in love with a vampire and being able to distinguish between evil and good vampires, she is likely to stay friends with Caroline as Stefan helps her adjust to being a vampire in a non destructive manner. See Also * Caroline and Matt - Details on their relationship. Relative Powers Now that she has been turned she has the strengths and weakness of a vampire. Being a newly turned vampire while she is physically stronger than any human male on Earth, she is still far weaker than the Salvatore Bros in every way. Attitudes toward humans As a newly turned vampire her allegiance is still with the humans and despite her internal drive and at first irresistible lust for blood she still feels profound remorse and guilt over what she did during her still brief time as a vampire, including feeding on a nurse (but not killing her just suppressing her memory) and particularly her first kill of Carter in Brave New World which had her racked with guilt. She is currently under the mentorship of Stefan Salvatore to learn how to control her powerful blood lust and do all the things possible not to harm humans. She still has feelings of love for her human boyfriend Matt Donovan but as yet still hasn't told him what she is now. Gallery Season 1 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and bonnie 1.png Carolinethrowedtheparty.jpg Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg Season 2 Carolinereturndead.jpg Carolinehospital.jpg Caroline and matt 4 the return 1.png Carolinekillcarter.jpg Trivia * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * She didn't appear in several episodes: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. : Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural